The One That Rage Under The Moonlight
by RenTap
Summary: After his defeat by the hand of Sora, Saix essence somehow managed to escape his world and landed in the backyard of one Urahara Kisuke. Because of certain event happening after his birth Ichigo is now the reincarnation of Saix The Lunar Diviner himself with all of his power as a bonus.
1. Chapter 1

**So this actually a challenge from** ShiroHollow96 **to do a crossover between Kingdom Heart and Bleach.**

 **Disclaimer: Both of the story and the game are not mine even the idea of doing this crossover belong to** ShiroHollow96

 **For** ShiroHollow96 **sorry for the VERY late post of the story I am so sorry and hope that you will enjoy this story**

* * *

 **Karakura Hospital**

Karkura Town, to most normal human it is considered to be an ordinary town just like any other nothing worth mentioning event ever happen in the town, mostly it just the occasional gangs fighting for turf or some petty thief doing their thing.

But that is only for the 'normal' people, because if one were happen to be a spiritually aware human they will notice that Karakura Town is nothing but normal. The amount of Reiatsu that the town produce is insane and as such it become the hot spot for the creature know as Hollow and automatically become the Soul Society job to patrol the town regularly compare to other town in Japan.

But what happen between Soul Society and Hollow is not what matter for one person in Karakura Hospital as he watch the group of nurses and a couple of doctor fussing over a small newborn infant.

The man in question is none other than Isshin Kurosaki formerly known as Isshin Shiba an Ex-Shinigami who loses his power in order to save a girl that now have become his wife from certain death and right now he is watching desperately praying to the Soul King for the safety of his newborn son.

The son in question is named Ichigo Kurosaki a boy who was born the day before in a condition that make him very weak and at the risk of dying from an unknown cause that baffle even the most experienced doctor.

Watching by the window of the examination room desperately wishing that he know what happen to his firstborn son he did not even aware of the a guests behind him.

"How long have he been in there" ask the female guest

Startled by the voice Isshin immediately turn to find the speaker to find two people that he have known and have help him for the short amount of time he have been in the living world. The two that help him blend in among the human is none other than the wanted fugitive of Soul Society Kisuke Urahara the former Twelve Division Captain and Yoruichi Shihoin the former Second Division Captain of the Thirteen Guards Court.

"He has been in there immediately after he was born" reply Isshin

"How is she, does she know what happen to her son" ask the dark beauty known as Yoruichi Shihoin

"No she is still out of it from given birth to Ichigo. Damn it what is happening to him, the doctor said all of his vital is find and there is nothing wrong with him that he was a healthy boy but then suddenly he started to turn pale, stop crying all of the sudden and his breathing slowed," said Isshin as he started to cry from the thought of losing his firstborn

"You have to stay strong for Misaki Isshin now is not the time for you to break down" scolded the only female of the group

"I know it just the thought of him dying is just too much for me Yoruichi. Please Yoruichi, Kisuke do any of you know what is happen to my son please help me"

"Unfortunately as much as it pained me to say this but I don't know what is happening with your son, how about you Kisuke you're the scientist you must know of something"

The other male of the group that have been silent since arrival has been staring at the slowly dying infant the entire time broke his gaze away from the infant to look at the child father.

"Fortunately yes I know what is happening to your son Isshin" he said as his striped hat put a shadow over his eyes as he open his fan to hide his lower face

"What! Please Kisuke tell me what happen to my son please I will do anything just help him" said Isshin as he immediately fall down on his knee bowing his head toward Kisuke as he begged the man to save his son life.

"Stop this Isshin there is no need for you to kneeling and bowing before him he will help you right Kisuke?" said Yoruichi as she bring the crying man back on his feet and a dangerous look on her face as she ask her companion.

"Of course I will help him; I'm not Aizen you know"

"So what is happening to him" she ask

"His powers is killing him" he said with a snap of his fan

"What do you mean?"

"You should know Isshin that your son is the first of his kind"

After saying that he was rewarded with a confusing look from both Yoruichi and Isshin

"What?" x2

"Think about it Isshin his father is a Shinigami while his mother is a Quincy infected by a Hollow. Don't you think that it is possible that he will inherit both of your trait." He said as his eye look back at the dying child

"Wait, are you saying that the boy is a hybrid of Shinigami/Quincy/Hollow?"

"Yes my dear Yoruichi he is"

"Then why is he dying?"

"That Isshin is because all three of this power is trying to become the dominant power and as you already know each of this power is the opposite of the other. The Quincy power he inherited from his mother is now trying to destroy both the Hollow taint and the Shinigami power he have. The same could be said for his Shinigami and Hollow power"

Turning toward them he continued his explanation

"Right now you can say that all three of his power his is in a tug o' war with each other and as an infant his soul is not strong enough to endure the stress of this power struggle that is why he is slowly dying and the doctors cannot find what wrong because his injury is with in his soul"

"Then you have a way to fix this right?" a desperate plea came from Isshin as new hope enter his mind wanting for the confirmation from the genius of Soul Society

Smirking to himself Kisuke Urahara the resident Genius of Soul Society open up his arm loudly proclaimed to the desperate father

"WELL THEN REJOICE ISSHIN KUROSAKI FOR I THE GENIUS KISUKE URAHARA CAN MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRU– argh! That hurt Yoruichi" his self-praising proclamation was cut short as hi was hit I the head by the irritated Yoruichi

"This is not the right place for your self-praising way of talking Kisuke"

"Alright, so as I way saying there is a way to help you"

"Please tell me how"

"Well since this problem started because his soul is too weak at the moment to endure the amount of power that he have, then all we have to do is strengthened his soul with this" he said as he bring out a small box the size of a bowl from somewhere on him and open it to show a floating ball of brilliant blue colored fire with white edge.

"What the hell is that Kisuke, one of your new inventions?" asks Yoruichi as she take a closer look at the ball of oddly colored fire

"Actually no, I did not make it as I actually find this thing by complete accident floating around my new shop…" that was all he manage to say before an enraged Yoruichi slap him in the face forcing him to drop the box on the floor, but strangely enough the ball just float there like nothing happen to its container

"Are you stupid or what Kisuke trying to use something that you find on an infant, do you even now what it will do to poor Ichigo" she rage on as she shake Kisuke around by his collar

"B-b-but Yoruichi I did actually run a test to see what it was. That thing is–" Kisuke was about to explain more but was cut off when the floating ball suddenly glowed brightly almost blinding the three Shinigami before it suddenly fly toward the infant Ichigo and enter his body through his chest shocking all of them

"That was unexpected" said Kisuke before he was again being grabbed by the collar this time by the enraged father goes by the name of Isshin Kurosaki

"What the hell was that Kisuke?! I swear if that thing kills my son you will be next" yelled Isshin in a very rare moment of him getting angry at someone.

"I was just about to tell you what it was before Yoruichi cut me off so please let go of me!" reply Kisuke in a serious tone that actually stunt Yoruichi as she have never heard him ever using a serious tone before when talking about anything.

"What was that thing Kisuke?"

"That Yoruichi was some sort of a Soul" he said as he gets away from Isshin hold on his clothing

"Bullshit Kisuke, I have been a Shinigami remember and I have never seen a soul with no form like that unless it was an artificial soul like the one you make" said Yoruichi

"It doesn't even feel like a soul to me Kisuke" glare Isshin as he said his piece

"I have run a thousands of test on it okay and I have confirm it that the ball is in fact a soul and yes it does not feel like a soul because for whatever reason it actually radiate 'nothing'"

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Yes 'nothing' is the only way I could describe it. The feeling of 'nothingness' that the ball excludes even scare away a Hollow"

"You can't be serious Kisuke"

"I am not joking Yoruichi. I have that thing for about six months Yoruichi and have run all tests that I could think of to see if it was in fact a soul. Hell once I even lure a Hollow using it as bait and it work the Hollow did in fact sense it as a soul but when they try to come closer to eat it they freeze up and start shaking before they let out a loud scared sound before it open up a Garganta and run

Since then if I'm not mistaken all ten Hollow that I use as a test all actually come as they acknowledges the ball as a strong soul but run away when they are close enough to sense the 'nothigness' surrounding it hell I even manage to chase away a Menos Grande before it even entered the living world by throwing that ball at it"

"But that is impossible a soul that can chase away a Hollow. What kind of soul is that"

"I don't know what type of soul it was Isshin but still I hope it is enough to help little Ichigo"

"What where you hoping for it to do Kisuke" asks Yoruichi

"Since it was a blank soul, I hope that is will empower Ichigo enough to actually survive this" he said as he look toward Ichigo and like the others including the doctors inside missed the newly formed cross shaped birth mark that appear between the infant eyes.

 **Ichigo Inner world**

Every Shinigami in existence have a place in their soul that they can enter and where their greatest ally can be found, the spirit of their Zanpakuto.

Right now if one were able to look into the inner world of the infant Ichigo they can see a fierce battle between three figures is taking place in a crumbling world.

The three figure that is lock in a fierce battle is in fact the manifestation of the boy powers fighting for the right of being with him for the rest of his live.

The Shinigami part of his power is represented by his Zanpakuto spirit a young and beautiful girl with a long blood red hair reaching her knee, an azure colored eye with beautiful face that is currently dirtied by the fight she is in. She wears a pure white traditional kimono for women with blue colored obi and blue colored embroidery of a crescent moon. In her hand is a long black katana. Currently she is panting as she glares at the two being that want to snatch away her partner from her.

The Quincy part meanwhile is represented by and older looking male with shoulder length black hair wearing orange colored sunglasses and black cloak with ragged end that seem to always moving by an unknown source of wind. In his hand he holds a bastard sword that look to be made by light.

On the other side the Hollow part has taken the form of a humanoid Hollo standing at seven feet tall being all white like other of its kind a hole on its chest. It have the face of a human skull shaped mask with outward curved horn a long orange hair reaching its waist and both hand as a swords.

"I will not let you subjugate me and hide me away from my partner for your selfish desire old man!" said the only female with a melodious feminine voice

"Yes I will Zanpakuto; I will not allow him to become a filthy Shinigami. I will keep you away from him anyway I can and after that I will take care of that Hollow pest" the older looking man said as he readied his sword to continue the fight.

" **hhhhhhhhhhhhh** **"** As a mindless beast, that is the best comment that the Hollow can give at the moment

And just like that the fight resume as blade clash againt blade and it seem for all intend and purpose the three of them is equal to each other since from the start of the fight no one can land a successful hit on each other and so the fight rage on as the all three clash slash, stab, block and parry all the same from the start

That is until suddenly the Zanpakuto spirit and the Hollow movement suddenly stop without any warning

The Zanpakuto spirit overcoming her shock look down to see that she was caught in what look like a Reishi rope just like the Hollow beside her

"W-what are you doing!" she yell

"Simple I know that to continue this fight is meaningless as such I will just hold you still long enough for me to take control of this inner world

"No no no no no no no" she repeat over and over again as she struggle to get out of her bind just like the Hollow beside her

" **Hhhhhhhhhhhhh** **"** yes moving one from that one let us go back to the beautiful Zanpakuto that is now in a bind literally

' _No please this, this cannot be happening I did not even manages to meet him my partner please who ever out there please hear my plea, please give me the strength to stay with Ichigo!'_

And quite fortunately for her, her plea for strength was answered by an outside force. A foreign soul that once belongs to someone powerful entered Ichigo soul and empowered his inner world restoring it using its own power.

The soul that enter the inner world immediately take its place among the world as a big pale full moon in the sky bathing the crumbling land with its light

As for the Quincy spirit he was so into his work of subjugating the female Zanpakuto spirit that he fail to noticed the arrival of the full moon and how it is currently supplying the Zanpakuto spirit and the Hollow with its power until it was too late

"Now be gone Zanpakuto for I shall replace you– argh" ***BOOM***

"NEVER" the proclamation is followed by a loud explosion that obscure the Zanpakuto spirit from sight

Once the dust from the explosion have lessen the Quincy spirit is shocked by what he see

In front of himself with his own eye he sees it the Zanpakuto spirit is now shrouded by what look like a bright blue colored flame with white edge and before his every eye he watches as the Zanpakuto spirit undergoing a transformation.

The spirit before she was petite girl with a height of 5 feet tall but now she have grown to 6 feet tall and not only that her body which was once look just like a pre-puberty girl is now filled up enough that she look like a matured woman with a full lip, a bigger breast, wide hip and a sexy face. Overall with her now sexy body and with all the right curves she looks nothing like before.

Not only just her body, her appearance also change as she now support blue colored hair with white edge just like the flame that shrouding her, a bright orange colored eye with slit for her pupil and most importantly a pair of horns that grew out of her head that seems to imitate a wolf ears. Even her clothing change color from pure white to pitch black while the obi turn gold along with the embroidery that now depicted a multiple full moons.

For the Quincy he could only watch slightly scared at what have happen to her before she look like a cute and innocence girl now, now she look sexy, seductive, wild and dangerous all at once

"Well, well, it seem that fate has decided to help me after all, don't you think so Quincy-san" she said with a seductive and even more melodious voice from before as she look at her transformed self

The Quincy spirit regaining his composure stand straight again as he leveled his glare toward the smiling Zanpakuto spirit and said "You may look different Zanpakuto but the result will still be the same you will fall before me"

"My, my, is that arrogance I hear there" teased the new Zanpakuto spirit as she walk toward the oddly silent Hollow that like her is shrouded by the same colored flame

"No, not arrogance I'm just stating the fact" he said as he bring out his sword and readied himself for a fight

"Hmph, I already said it before and I will said it again you will not separate me from my I-C-H-I-G-O" she said as she hold her hand toward the Hollow and what happen next scares the Quincy spirit even more as the Hollow form suddenly twist as it change it own shape from a humanoid being to become a weapon for the female Zanpakuto spirit.

A weapon that is even bigger than his sword and from the look of it even stronger, a weapon that she hold in a reverse grip dispite being what it was, a weapon that by it look alone suggest that it should not be handled that way, a weapon that look more like a claymore then the supposed standard katana sword for Shinigami.

The weapon in her hand has a smooth, white handle with a grey spike set in its pommel. The guard is a pale yellow semi-circle with four small notches in its outer edge. The lower part of the main blade is thick and has concave sides, each side being lined by three small notches. The blade is pale blue and has blue-grey edges. The lower half of the blade is decorated by two small, light blue diamonds.

It was the tip of the weapon that makes the Quincy spirit reluctant to call the weapon a sword for it tip is a blue ring with dark-blue edges and lined by seven spikes. The tip is connected to the main blade by a pale yellow four sided star.

Not waiting for the Quincy spirit to regain his focus the woman quickly in a burst of speed that far exceed her previous speed and slam her weapon directly on top of the Quincy spirit with enough strength to cause a tremor in the mindscape.

Acting on his instinct the Quincy spirit barely manages to get away from the attack on him by the now mature Zanpakuto spirit, although unfortunately for him he was not left unscathed by the attack as seen with the loss of his left arm.

"Your attack have become more wild then before Zanpakuto very barbaric just like the rest of your kind" the Quincy spirit said as he land again after being blown back by the resulting shockwave the attack generated and tried to taunt the Zanpakuto despite the loss of his left arm.

Tried being the keyword as the woman didn't even rise up to his taunt in fact all the reply that he got just a laugh from said woman

"Hahahahahahaha….. You should now that taunting your opponent is only reserve for those who are weak and needed an extra help in a fight in order to weaken their enemy and you will find Quincy that responding to that type of things is beneath me!"

Dashing toward the Quincy spirit from her position she immediately swing her sword horizontally intending to bisect the intruding spirit but the Quincy spirit see the attack instantly drop down in a crouching position to evade the sword swing but was totally unprepared for the follow up of her attack in the form of a spinning heel strike right in his face flinging him toward a newly erected rock on his right.

Seeing the Quincy spirit flying straight toward the new rock that appear in the mindscape she immediately follow him without even stopping to regain her footing, gripping her weapon with both hand and positioning it to stab the spirit.

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" unfortunately for the Quincy spirit he was unable to avoid the attack and thus is stabbed in the stomach by the large sword

"URGH! You may… win for now Zanpakuto but I will… come… back to replace you just you see" he said while holding back the pain that downed upon him as the pain of losing his arm is multiplied by the pain of being impaled by a massive sword.

Knowing that he will truly die and disappear from the mindscape if he stays where he is any longer he decides to use the mindscape to his advantage and tried to hide within the mindscape.

But unfortunately for him he would have gotten away with what he was doing if the one that pinning him to the rock is the previous innocent Zanpakuto but for the new Zanpakuto she just doesn't have the mercy of letting him go as such he is about to learn how it feels to be eaten by a Hollow.

"Nice try but I won't let you get away that easily Quincy" she said as she grab him by his right shoulder thus forcing him to stay "Now be a good little Quincy and perish like the rest of your kind" she said with a wicked smile as the Hollow turn sword she use as here weapon begins to devour the Quincy spirit while she started to integrating the Quincy knowledge that the spirit knows for Ichigo to use in the future.

Unknowingly the new Zanpakuto spirit have done something that really change the things to come, for on this day the future of all human, Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow is changed because for all the scenario that the so called Soul King have envisioned will never come true for the action of two people from two different world have turn the wheel of fate in a different direction.

For the soul that enter the still infant Ichigo was a soul of a very powerful being that have it very existence even emptier then the Hollow that it was bestowed the tittle Nobody and unfortunately for several people in this world that have plan to use the young Ichigo in the future they will find that controlling the likes of a Greater Nobody is indeed a futile thing to do.

Because of the nature of this particular world that allow the reincarnation of souls a great and powerful being is reincarnate as Ichigo Kurosaki and now the future boy that will be guided by his name to be the ' **Number One Protector** ' is now reborn to be ' **The One That Rage Under The Moonlight** ' or as he was known in another world ' **The Lunar Diviner** '.

* * *

 **I want to apologize for anyone who read any of my stories seeing as I didn't update any of it on time like I said I would, the reason being that the place where I work at is understaffed, as such I have to actually do double the amount of works I usually do and that lead to me having no time to actually open up my lap top to update my story. So I hope you can understand why I did not update any of my stories just like I said I would.**

 **But still I will try to update my 'Ichigo's Awakening' story next Sunday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not the creator of Bleach and Kingdom Hearts**

 **AN: the whole chapter is from Kisuke POV and yes Kisuke along with Yoruichi will act a little different than their canon counterpart as will several other characters in the future.**

 **Still have no Beta so there will be mistakes in grammar and uses of past tenses or any other mistake that you find.**

* * *

 **Year 1**

My name is Kisuke Urahara ex-captain of the 12th division of the Gotei 13. Sometime which I admittedly forgot how long it have been, have found a strange piece of soul that even I the lead researcher of Soul Society have never encounter before. Unlike normal souls like the rest of the human in the living world have, this one does not have any physical form.

That in itself is quite unbelievable because for us Shinigamis, we have known for fact that the soul on an individual took the form of which when they were alive and to find a pure soul like the one I find is extremely rare since almost all the souls in the world consist of reincarnated souls. Though to be fair this particular soul intrigues me because the fact that unlike others pure souls which is believe to exude the feeling of warmth that sooth the nearby souls this one actually exude the feeling of 'nothingness'. The feeling of 'nothingness' that it gives was so strong that it even Hollow seems to leave it alone, unwilling to stay near it or even devour it.

Now as of July 15, 1995 the strange 'pure' soul that I found have completely merge with the dying infant by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, the first born of Isshin Kurosaki formerly Shiba and Masaki Kurosaki. The first ever true hybrid of Shinigami and Quincy which is the reasons why he was dying, because somehow the two powers within him were fighting to become the dominant power within him from what I could see and I Kisuke Urahara somehow was able to save him, which up until now I still don't really know what had happen that day, the moment I bring out the 'pure' soul to show them to Isshin and Yoruichi it suddenly flew straight into the young hybrid.

As such with the permission of both Isshin and Masaki which I reluctantly asked mind you to avoid becoming a scratching post for a certain black feline, I am observing the infant Ichigo Kurosaki to see if there are any negative effect on him from the foreign soul merging with his own.

So far from what I have seen and the newly named godmother of Ichigo Kurosaki one Yoruichi Shihoin, the only effect the soul gives him is the 'X' shaped birth mark between his eyes and his eyes colour being orange/red hue.

 **Year 2**

Incredible! Simply incredible this is nothing like I expected, sure when the 'pure' soul merge with his already impressive soul that it will increase the amount of Reiryoku that he have but this is insane, his Reiryoku now from that data that I have collected is amount to that of a freshly graduated Shinigami.

The amount itself is not much compare to the older Shinigami or even the seated officers BUT that amount of Reiryoku coming from a clearly 2 years old, I wonder what his reserve will be when he is older or when he became a full fledge Shinigami with no mortal flesh to hinder his Reiryoku. But one thing that has his mother, father and godmother worried is that unlike other 2 years old infant Ichigo is too quiet, in fact the doctor actually started to believe that Ichigo might have become a mute after what happen to him at birth.

Fortunately for them it was proved to be wrong when he cried at the top of his voice when he was leaved alone. So now one of them will always have to stay next to him as it seem that little Ichigo always knew when he was left alone and would start to cry.

 **Year 3**

The kid is terrifying! I mean yes I kind of forgot about his birthday this year but that does not give him the right to glare at me the whole time I at his birthday party. Seriously his glare combine with his strangely orange/red eyes is a very potent combo. The whole time Isshin, Masaki, Yoruichi and even Tessai just laugh at my misfortune and now I have to make up to him by giving him a double gifts next year.

Anyway an update of Ichigo condition, from what Yoruichi have gathers his large amount Reiryoku is surprisingly well controlled for someone of his age and yes I have to admit it was astounding, the amount of control need to reign in his large amount of Reiryoku is definitely out of his reach at this point in his life but somehow unconsciously I might add, he have done it.

I mean seriously if you are not actively trying to find him you won't know that he actually have a high amount of Reiryoku and I really expected that with that amount of Reiryoku he would leaking a huge amount of Reiatsu 24/7.

On the side note Ichigo have finally have his first encounter with a spirit this year, I don't know how but a stray spirit wandering the Karakura Town actually stumble upon the boy when he is playing by himself in the park since given his rather strange birth mark and eyes colour he barely have any friends, but that is another problem for another time as for the encounter, well it did not go very well and by that I mean it become very weird very fast.

The spirit whom happen to be running from a Hollow actually tried to use Ichigo as a human shield to save himself from the Hollow that trying to eat him, seeing this I along with his parents and Yoruichi was about to interfere when something happen.

The Hollow and the spirit suddenly just went still like statue almost immediately when young Ichigo release his Reiatsu on them and without any word he just went back playing in the sandbox he was in, as for the Hollow and soul thankfully I actually brought along Benihime with me that day.

But still the Reiatsu the Ichigo release was actually quite visible that even when he is still living I could see the white edged deep blue coloured Reiatsu of his that actually also frost us for a minute for the shear 'nothingness' that he exude and it make me think what exactly is the soul that I unknowingly gave him or if it is even a soul to begin with.

 **Year 4**

56 that is the amount of Hollow that actually tried to follow him around this year and yes follow, somehow after the incident that happened last year the mostly mindless Hollow now instead of hunting for the stray souls in Karakura Town like they always do they seems to finds young Ichigo interesting.

I mean at one time I actually find Ichigo playing in the park with his new friend that he made earlier this year one called Tatsuki Arisawa if I'm not mistaken and all around them I find out from Yoruichi herself at least about 15 Hollows just sit around them watching them play and Ichigo did not even find their presence to be disturbing at all.

To tops all the weirdness that happen this year is when one of the Hollow following them actually save them from being run over by an out of control truck, I cannot believe my eyes at that time and it actually happen right in front of my shop! As usual I was ready to kill that Hollow like any other Hollows that decide to follow Ichigo around when it suddenly run past them and take a hit from the truck for them, it was quite strange seeing a Hollow sacrificing itself to protect a human.

Not to mention that this year alone I find that the amount of plus gone missing from being eaten by the Hollows in this town have decreased, hell I'm pretty sure I have seen several of the Hollows that follow Ichigo around the town actually just ignore any pluses that they pass. Seeing how things are now I am even more worried of what exactly is that soul.

Oh also it seems that Yoruichi is actually very fond of Ichigo it seems because nowadays it is very hard to find that woman took her feline form that she so fond of using at all, now she always use her real form to actually stay close to Ichigo, I wonder what is happening here.

 **Year 5**

It have been five years now nothing major seems to happen now, the Hollow still follow him around although I do find it strange that they; the Hollow that follow him started to change now instead of a monster wearing white masked they started to turn silver as if all the other colours on them just washed away and some of them have much smaller hole now, oh how much the inner researcher in me scream for me to capture some and done and experiment on them to see what is happening to them as they seem a lot more tame and docile now but alas as per may promise to Masaki to keep her son safe I ignore my inner voice and continue to kill most of them.

His Reiryoku reserve keep getting bigger and… oh wait something major did happen this year now that I think about it. It seems that the older Kurosakis actually planned for it for the last two years, right now Ichigo have become a brother to his new born twin sisters named Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, thankfully they don't have any complication either mundane or spiritually in their birth and from the way I see it he would be one hell of a big brother going by how much he actually smile when he hold any of them or the fact that his Reiatsu unconsciously wrap around them like a blanket and surprisingly Masaki Actually asked me to become their godfather, of course I accept it immediately and no it have nothing to do with Ichigo glaring at me promising me a whole lot of pain if I tried to say no, nope not at all it was all sincere on my part.

 **Year 6**

I… I don't know how but Masaki she is dead, it was so sudden and it happen so fast one moment Masaki was walking from a convenient store nearby with Ichigo that night under the full moon when suddenly Ichigo said he saw his friend Tatsuki Arisawa walking along the river bank nearby in the rain and immediately run toward her. Its turn out that the one that he saw was actually the lure of one particularly troublesome Hollow named Grand Fisher by the Souls Society.

It turns out bad Masaki was killed, Yoruichi arrived just several seconds to late and she watches as Grand Fisher killed Masaki right in front of Ichigo and not enough with that the bastard actually taunted Ichigo telling him that it was his fault that his mother died. Thankfully the bastard was killed that night by none other than Ichigo himself.

I was not there that night but according to Yoruichi seeing his mother died that night and being taunted by Grand Fisher must have broken something inside him, Ichigo just exploded with Reiatsu she said and I for one 100% believe her in this as even from my shop which is quite far from the scene I could literally feel it the amount of Reiatsu he release was huge almost on par with a captain, as for how Grand Fisher died in her own words the bastard was ripped apart by what look like four muscled giants wearing a full body silver jump suit.

Thankfully it was a really small mercy that Yoruichi manages to cloak the entire place with the Reiatsu cloaking device I gave her for emergency, so for now the Souls Society is still unaware of Ichigo.

After that night Ichigo have become much more withdrawn his face become emotionless hell the only time that you could him smile his sad smile is when he either with his sisters, when he is with Yoruichi, Isshin, Tessai, myself and his friend Tatsuki Arisawa.

Though considering what have happen to him with his mother death the misfortune would stop but it seem fate is really cruel to the Kurosaki family this year it seems, three weeks after the death of Masaki, Ichigo is seems to be inflicted with a madness of some sort, every time since that night whenever he in under the light of a full moon or any other phases of the moon he would change just like those western horror story of werewolf although the full moon seems to have the greater effect.

The change he underwent under the moonlight was both physically and spiritually. For his physical change his orange hair actually grow longer reaching his mid back and seem to become spikier than his normal hair, his birth mark actually become bigger covering most of his face now and his pupils become like those of a wild animals.

Spiritually, his only change is that his Reiryoku become much bigger, having a wild touch to it and now his Reiatsu have an added effect of turning any nearby Hollow into a raging berserker that fortunately only attack each other.

Now I wonder what the future have in store for Ichigo, his mother is dead, he have a mental/spiritual condition that turn him into a raging berserker every time he is under the moonlight, now I wonder was bringing that soul was really the best thing to do back then.

I need help from them.

* * *

 **This is the last update for 2016 for me and I will not update any of my stories until February as such don't expect to see any update in January 2017 from me for any one of my stories.**


End file.
